


Exiled to the Internet

by Blue_Flare



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Fic for the Slash Ryoken 2019 event. Ryoken and Spectre have to pay for their VRAINS crimes, but things get out of hand when SOL Tech decides to apply a novel punishment to them. Yugioh VRAINS/Digimon crossover (includes original version of the Digiworld).





	Exiled to the Internet

Den City was a mess after the end of the conflict with Ai and Roboppy. The hijacked SOLtis androids were retrieved before being destroyed, because Akira was afraid that they would keep traces of the virus injected by the Dark Ignis during the last invasion.

Yusaku was aware of the chaos that Ai caused, feeling angry at himself for freeing his partner after Bohman’s defeat without confirming if he wouldn’t attack humans for sure.  
He begged Akira and the other SOL higher ups to not destroy his partner despite the damage he did to his friends and to the citizens of Den City, because he realized that Ai was doing evil actions out of desperation and grief. However, the Ignis was banned from coming back to the real world, which was the alternative punishment to deleting him for all his crimes. Roboppy was exiled as well to the Cyberse World, given that the other android was Ai’s accomplice.

Ryoken thought that it was a risky choice to let the last Ignis live, especially as he may be lying about his true plans. Despite not being able to erase all the AI that had free will, he decided to disband the Knights of Hanoi until he paid for his crimes. Spectre was the only one that asked to be sent to exactly the same prison that his boss would be sent, since the other Knights definitely had to go to the adult jails.

Since most of their crimes were of an informatic nature, and considering that he and Spectre didn’t like most Ignis and technological advancements, one possible punishment was to be banished to the Cyberse world. Ryoken protested as it made no sense to be sent to the same place where Ai was jailed.

“Why do they want to send us to the Dark Ignis’ headquarters? Don’t they know that we could use this chance to use a virus for destroying him?” the white-haired criminal shook his head, being amazed at the stupidity of the people that punished him.

“Who knows? Maybe they are too scared of doing the dirty job and are indirectly telling us to kill the Ignis,” Spectre guessed, knowing that they could sneak many lethal viruses into the Cyberse World.  
“We won’t have the help of Aso, Kyoko and Genome as they will be in prison as well, but still we can beat that Ignis on a duel and delete him if he plotted something bad. We already know how he fights and what kind of trickery he can pull,” Ryoken sighed, being frustrated at how ridiculous their sentence was.

Weeks later, they were ready to be imprisoned in the remnants of a world that both despised. Spectre was happy that he was able to stay together with his beloved Master Ryoken. The biggest risk of the banishment was that their bodies had to be digitalized, since keeping them on the real world wasn’t viable as they would stay locked up during a few years in the Cyberse World.

The first step of the transfer worked fine, but there was an error during the data transfer of the criminals to their prison. Apparently the Cyberse World remnant couldn’t handle that amount of traffic at the moment, so they were sent to an unknown site of the Internet.

Nobody could verify if this was Ai’s doing, or if the error happened thanks to a flaw on SOL’s internet connection. Akira ordered to track the former Knights of Hanoi, realizing that their data was going to somewhere that wasn’t explored.

Both duelists landed on an island, being confused as they didn’t know that the Cyberse World was that big. The weirdest detail was the fact that they could see the Earth from their current location.  
“Master Ryoken, I think that we didn’t reach the Cyberse World this time,” Spectre mentioned, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Ryoken was speechless when he saw a flock of birds flying nearby. He never heard from any Ignis if they actually lived together with Cyberse monsters.

“Spectre, I really think that we ended in a weirder world this time. Those birds don’t look like anything played by Playmaker and Soulburner. I hope I’m not seeing things as I swear that a dragon flew near that flock,” the hacker wondered if those monsters were actually animals or some new type of AI. He noticed that there was a large body of water nearby, confirming that they were on an island. His yacht would be extremely useful in that case, but he didn’t think about bringing it to the Cyberse World.

While they were busy discussing about what to do now, a Piyomon flew over Ryoken and took a shit that fell on his jacket.

“Great, this is worse than arguing with Playmaker’s stupid Ignis,” he glared at the bird, hoping it wasn’t an evil AI with free will. “What the hell are you, bird?” he asked angrily, being pissed off after seeing his expensive jacket covered in bird poop. He had no idea if he could wash it at all.

The pink bird overhead the human after landing near his victim. “I’m a Piyomon that’s learning to fly, piyo!”

“Do you know where we are? We can’t recognize this meadow at all,” Spectre asked to the Piyomon, being only sure that they weren’t in LINK VRAINS.

“This is one of the Net Ocean’s islands, piyo. It’s supposed to be the Digiworld’s surface layer from what I’ve heard,” the bird touched it’s beak like it was busy thinking. “Anyway, why did you come here?”  
“Ehh, we were traveling to Cyberse World, but somehow the transport failed, and we were brought to this place,” Spectre lied, leaving out that they were cybercriminals. Piyomon probably would attack them if it realized the truth.

‘Digiworld? Net Ocean? Don’t tell me that this is another world populated by free will AIs,’ Ryoken narrowed his eyes after realizing that they were in a world that was way worse than the Cyberse.

“Are you an AI? At least you look more like the monsters from a game that we play back home,” Spectre showed some of his cards to the Piyomon, who couldn’t recognize them.

“I’m a Digimon, piyo! I don’t know what’s an AI sadly,” the bird shook it’s head, as it never heard anything about artificial intelligence.

“Well, for sure you are a digital monster. AIs are beings that were coded by humans for doing specific functions, though some had the ability to decide by themselves instead of following orders told to them,” the white-haired guy explained to the bird, who had no idea if anyone made their species from scratch.

“Hm, well as far as I know I only follow my own nature. I must feed myself and defeat other Digimon in order to evolve. I’m not a thinker like the older Digimon and I can’t rule anything like the Gods,” the bird chirped, guessing that it couldn’t give much more information.

“If you have Gods then it’s likely you have created rituals as well. I had no idea that monsters could create cultures that are like human ones. I can guess that you may be even more complex than the Ignis,” Spectre guessed, as he never heard about anything like deities from Ai or Lightning. “By the way, do plant Digimon exist as well?”

“Yes, there are some like Palmon, Woodmon and its evolution called Jyureimon. Be careful if you see that tree, piyo, they have lured some Digimon into its forest and they never came alive!” Piyomon warned them, describing how that tree looked.

Spectre was sad after hearing those news. He couldn’t believe that a tree was so evil. His mother tree would be disappointed at such specimen. “I really wouldn’t want to meet such tree. My mother was one as well and she took care of me until she was cut down by some bastards.”

Piyomon looked at the younger guy skeptically, as it couldn’t see anything plant like about him. “That sounds very strange.”

“I was abandoned by my biological parents, therefore she was my adoptive mother,” he clarified to the bird.

Ryoken didn’t think that Piyomon was a dangerous monster after talking with it, so he didn’t try to harm it with his anti-AI viruses.

“Hm, do you know if more humans have visited this place before? I want to know if they had troubles surviving here,” the hacker wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t die brutally.

“Yes, some came here a while ago. They’re usually known as Tamers, and they have Digimon partners. However, some species are dangerous and could eat an human,” the bird described dinosaurs and dragons that devoured other Digimon. “I don’t know if you will be able to find a partner, as that depends a lot of luck and the Tamers had special devices too.”

“Dragons? Well then, we should try to find some Digimon or we will end being dinosaur chow,” he didn’t trust AI despite creating Pandor some months ago, but here he had no other choice if he did want to survive.

“Master Ryoken, we should ask if there are any houses around, so we won’t have to sleep outside,” the younger guy was worried about finding something comfortable in such a strange world.

“I got carried away and forgot that detail,” the white-haired guy sighed, as it was getting a bit cold. “The idea of finding a dragon and naming it Borreload sounds tempting to be honest.”

Piyomon nodded, pointing out that the Tamers built some cabins while they lived in the Digiworld. Those were fine, because the local Digimon repaired them in case tourists came to their world.  
Another danger of the Net Ocean was Olegmon and his pirates, who loved to raid the islands for getting treasures. 

In the meantime, Akira had trouble tracking the former Knights of Hanoi in the net. He confirmed that they didn’t end anywhere near LINK VRAINS, but he couldn’t verify their current location.

He was worried about the criminals, thinking that maybe they were deleted during their internet travel. ‘Why did I accept to follow that plan? At the end it was safer to send them to a normal jail.’

Akira asked Hayami to keep checking for any traces of Spectre and Ryoken. His career was at serious risk if the new full digitalization protocol was a huge failure.

He messaged Yusaku and Kusanagi in case they could help him, knowing that both were expert hackers. He sent them the latest data of the lost criminals.

Some hours later, Kusanagi found a hint near a domain that showed information about a group of digital creatures. Yusaku guessed that was from a children’s anime, since the creatures looked rather cute.

“Heh, Spectre and Ryoken must be surrounded by fluffy beasts if this information is correct,” Soichi chuckled, imagining the white-haired edgelord and his crazy friend running away from some low level Digimon.

“I will send the current report to Akira, so they know that Ryoken and Spectre so far aren’t dead,” Yusaku wrote down the coordinates and the details that they found out.

The older man received the data, being relieved when he read that there was a decent chance of them still being alive. Maybe he would send a group later to confirm if they’re fine or not. Hayami was amused by the pictures from that domain, imagining that the criminals were on some childish place.

Ai too wouldn’t miss his chance at making fun about the former Knights of Hanoi, but his ban didn’t allow him to communicate with anyone outside of the Cyberse World. If he could he would travel right now to the Digiworld to mess with Ryoken.

Spectre and his Master found one of the cabins, which was guarded by a Tocanmon. The tropical bird questioned why they were on the Net Ocean, since there was no conflict to solve that required human help.

“We are here by accident. We had to travel to a different world, but the connection failed,” the hacker sighed, being aware that they couldn’t disclose their status as criminals.

“Hm, I don’t believe you as there is really zero reasons for humans to come here. Norn has avoided many conflicts after she replaced that bad AI,” Tocanmon didn’t trust humans, as it hadn’t seen any in ages.

The bird actually was afraid that a new war could start soon. Yggdrasil never summoned any humans unless she had a very good reason to do it. The toucan thought that seeing even two humans was a bad omen.

“We didn’t come here to cause trouble. If you’re afraid that we will ruin your cabin, I assure you that I will keep it perfectly clean,” the younger criminal told to Tocanmon, trying to calm down the bird.

“If you break anything down, you will have to repair it. Otherwise I’m asking to the higher ups to kick you out from this world. I have connections with the other birds that could kill you in less than a second,” the toucan threatened them.

Ryoken wondered if the bird suspected that they were up to nothing good. He personally despised free will AIs, and the Digimon hinted that their leader was one for sure.

“Hm, have you met any evil humans before? Or did you read records about them?” the hacker asked to the bird.

“Yeah, there was a group known as the Hell Patrols that sold weapons to bad Digimon in another layer of this world. They mainly supported the infamous D-Brigade and the Crack Team. They gave money for creating GigaSeadramon, who is a menace here.” Tocanmon picked a stick and drew a half-assed version of the monster so the humans could recognize it if they decided to travel around the ocean.

Spectre was amazed at how Digimon replicated the worst of humanity. He thought that this world could be better than the Earth, but it seemed that he had to be cautious while he and his Master lived there. “It looks like humans also corrupted this zone.”

The older hacker didn’t like the fact that capitalism was real between those monsters. He despised SOL for its money-making schemes and realizing that non-human beings repeated the same mistakes pissed him off.

His comrade mentioned that they should check if the cabin had enough space for sleeping comfortably. Tocanmon opened the door, showing the rooms to the visitors.

Spectre and Ryoken weren’t used to cheap houses thanks to Ryoken’s mansion and yacht, but they had no other choice. They had no idea if they could purchase better furniture at all. 

At least the beds seemed to be comfortable enough. The criminals were tired for the day, so it was a good chance to sleep. The younger guy proposed to have some intimacy, but it could be risky to be loud as they could attract some monsters that lived nearby. Spectre kissed his Master, of course laying on top as the older hacker was usually too lazy.

They didn’t care if they were using a single size bed, since they had fun on the yacht on narrower spaces. Both wanted to forget the fact that they were lost in an hostile world. Now their survival depended on finding friendly Digimon that may want to become their partners.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened thanks to Ryoken saying that he would turn himself to justice, and since he hates technology I thought that the Digiworld was the perfect place for him and Spectre to end. This is my first VRAINS fic so I hope that all characters are properly written.


End file.
